mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Kieran Nathair
“Aye, a tree hugging, animal loving, equalist of a bloody Slytherin! Got a problem with it?” - Kieran to fellow housemate Nyle during her outburst in Potions on killing slugs for a fart potion. Kieran Sedna Nathair (b. December 31, 2004) is a Pureblood Witch from Nuuk Greenland born to Connor Nathair a Ministry worker in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Inuit mother Anana. Kieran has always excelled at magic from an early age, making things move or levitate before she could walk. Her Pureblood elitist Grandparents from her Father’s side made sure Kieran was accepted into Hogwarts, despite her Mother’s wishes to learn traditional Inuit magic. Arriving, Kieran was unquestionably placed into Slytherin, like the majority of her Father’s family before her. Currently Kieran is referred to as the passionate, outspoken, eccentric Vegan who doesn’t quite meet the ‘cliché’ stereotype of a Slytherin - Making friends with Hogwarts house Elfs, Selkies from the Black Lake and spending more time with her plants than actual people. Her favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures and hopes to one day teach at Hogwarts using that passion. Her least favorite class has become Potions for the realization that experiments and use of animals is ‘Bloody cruel’ (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC '' (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) '''Biography:' 'Early Life' Kieran grew up between her home in Greenland and her Grandparents in Scotland. In Greenland she is well known and often clashes with the traditional way of her Inuit people’s hunting, and is jokingly rumored to ‘Whisper the animals away’. As a young kid she refused to speak english, speaking instead either Greenlandic or Gaelic, and as a result leaving her accent jumbled. In Greenland she attended a school of very few students, and was homeschooled by her Grandparents in Scotland. Never having any particular ‘Best Friends’ Kieran made up for it in befriending ever animal, be that magical or not, and collecting an impressive collection of plants. Growing up, Kieran got an opinion on the way of things early on – with the influence of her father being a magical Equalist she became intolerant to people like her Grandparents. In a rescue effort a Free Elf family was killed leaving behind their daughter who was immediately adopted by Connor, and has been Kieran’s Best Friend since. One day her father, a Magical Creature Activist received an owl about a Troll being tortured by a Pureblood family - Kieran, without his knowing followed him and ended up taking a near fatal blow to save her Father and the Troll. In return KIeran blinded the Wizard and has been a target since. The incident left her with a long scar from her collarbone to her left shoulder and a vengeful family on her back at all times. 'Education at Hogwarts' Years 1-4 Kieran started off her first years with a kick, weeding out the bad apples and eventually sticking to her ‘Plants are better than people’ motto. In an effort to find a ‘clique’ Kieran joined the Quidditch team, and found she had a talent for knocking people off their broomsticks – and liked it. For awhile she began to lose herself, started to dress differently, act more snooty and even at one point ruining her record of a meat-free diet; Naturally, Kieran realized this and went MIA, sticking to her gardening and studies. Once she came around again, Kieran became even more extreme than before; Turning Vegan and returning to her ‘hippie’ roots she quickly became known as an ‘Extremest’ losing patients from housemates, and being nearly exiled from the whole of the school. Year 5 Working through a lot of anger Kieran has calmed tremendously, being much more of her usual obnoxious friendly self. Unashamed Kieran strolls around the grounds covered in soil and mud, her long hair slopped up into a knot and her face plastered with a dazed smirk. Kieran plans to work with to COMC Professor to better her chances in her career and routinely helps out at the Greenhouses. Befriending many of the Magical Creatures placed around school Kieran has be awarded with the title of ‘Beast Whisperer’ by her new friend a Selkie of the Black Lake. Kieran often tasks herself with making crafts and bribing the House Elf’s for special desserts, or asking for nick-knacks normally hard to acquire. Personality and Traits 'Magical Abilities and Skills' 'Possessions' -Wand Ebony, 15inch with a Heartstring from a water serpent (dragon) adorned with whatever Kieran finds outside. -Pet: Toad After experimenting with Gillyweed, soon named Gilly was found stuck in a plastic bag and has clung to her ever since. -Pocket Watch Given to her by her father when she became of age – one of the very few traditions her father abides by. A green jewel crested in the front to represent Slytherin. Has been passed down through generations. 'Relationships'